A conventional car (automobile) headlight structure is located on the front or back end of the vehicle, and when driving at night or in a dark area, the light will beam forward so that the driver can see the front area, but when the driver wants to turn toward the left or right side of the road, the headlight still beams straight forward and the light will not beam at the left or right side. When the driver is turning to the other side, there will be a short period that the driver does not get enough light to see ahead, as a result of which the driver cannot see the barrier at the left or right side, which is very dangerous for driving. For this reason, the inventor has made some improvements upon the conventional headlight structure to avoid this inconvenience and danger, that is, an automatic turning headlight structure that make driving more safe and increases the driver's vision at night.